Fate
by akai ladycuteluck
Summary: Mikan is worried about Natsume and decided to follow him. Many things will happen, and the conclusions may result to Mikan's death. The fate is decided but it is yet to be revealed. She may die, or maybe not. Read to find out Tragedy is not the only genre
1. A Moment of Faint

**_Authoress' Note: This is going to be a tragic fanfic with some humor and romance in it. I hope you like it, if not then please do not read this at all. Please review at the end. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gakuen alice, but I do own this plot. :)**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in the Alice Academy. It was already about 4 years since Mikan joined the academy. Mikan already earned 2 stars and Hotaru still has 3 stars. Mikan continues to be a jolly, cheerful, annoying girl (or should I say teenager) that won't stop mailing her grandpa letters; while Hotaru maintains her not so expressive attitude and the talent to earn money from special persons. Also, since they're already 14 years old, their uniforms are color blue and not red anymore. The change of uniform made Mikan a little bit more mature, but nothing has change about her, except for being taller like the others.  
And today was yet another ordinary day, but this time something was kind of missing.

* * *

RING! 

The class has ended and Mikan was about to hang with Hotaru and the others.

"Thank God! I thought classes would never end!" Mikan said cheerfully. She was filled with joy yet again, because classes have ended and today was Friday.

"That's what you always say whenever class ends." Hotaru replied.

"You feel more jumpy today, Mikan." Iichou noticed.

"Ignore her, she's always jumpy." Hotaru noted.

"Well I feel jumpy because today's Friday, and I want to go to Central Town tomorrow!" Mikan said ignoring Hotaru's statement.

"But don't you need Natsume for that? I mean, he is still your partner up to now." Ruka asked holding a baby bunny.

"Yeah… I have to ask him later…" Mikan replied in a gloomy way. "Oh yeah, speaking of Natsume, where is he?"

"I don't know actually…" Ruka answered her question.

"Well this is kind of rare, Natsume skipping class." Mikan said while crossing her arms.

"I guess so, but there must be a good reason." Ruka stated defending Natsume.

"Hm… There must be, because the teachers didn't even ask, wondered or actually cared that Natsume is absent today. I guess his excused." Iichou added.

"I know!" Mikan shouted while jumping in front of them. "Why won't we visit Natsume?"

Hotaru just gave a sigh putting her hand on her face as if saying there will be a big commotion later on.

The four of them went to Natsume's room, but it seems the door was lock. At first Mikan knocked like any other knock, but then she got impatient and knocked at the door very hard. Mikan was about to knock the door broken when Hotaru shot her _baka_ gun at her.

"Ouch! Why did you-"

"Move out of the way." Hotaru cut Mikan and moved her out of the way while she whispered the word idiot, referring to Mikan of course. And in minutes the door was open.

"_Another invention of Hotaru, I guessed."_ Mikan thought to herself.

When the 4 of them entered, Mikan was awestruck. Natsume's room was like a room in a hotel. Being the special honor student and all, it was no wonder that his room was incredible. A mini living room at the entrance, a small kitchen at the right side and the bedroom with a king-size bed at the left side, and at the corner of the living room was the bathroom. You can also see some beautiful decorations and some expensive painting. What makes the room even more beautiful is the scent of his room, which smelled like various beautiful flowers, and the 2 chandeliers hanging in his room.  
They saw a sleeping Natsume in the bedroom, and after seeing this, Mikan just jumped on his bed trying to wake him up.

"Hey you slacker! Wake up and give us the reason why you are still sleeping!" Mikan shouted on Natsume's ear.

Natsume didn't answer at all, as if he was in deep slumber. After being ignored, Mikan can't stop herself but grab Natsume's shirt and slap him with her other hand.

"Hey you lazy butt, wake up!"

The other three tried to stop Mikan but they just can't do anything, even Hotaru's baka gun can't stop Mikan's anger, her immature anger.

"Shut up…" Natsume said but can be barely heard by Mika.

"What? Did you say something Natsume?" Mikan asked getting closer at Natsume.

"I said shut up!" Natsume shouted standing up on his bed.

"Why I ought to-" Natsume fainted before Mikan can finish her sentence.

"Natsume? Natsume. Natsume!" Mikan once again shouted.

"Mikan, stop shouting at Natsume. Ruka, carry Natsume on my _"duck"._ Hotaru commanded.

Ruka did what Hotaru just said, and the others went inside the "duck". Hotaru drove or should I say flew the duck inside the hospital, while Mikan just sat beside Natsume, feeling guilty because of what she did.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'm sure that Natsume will just be alright." Iichou comforted Mikan.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you Iichou." Mikan then smiled a fake smile. She just can't believe what Iichou just said, because she could still remember the 4thform of theability's formof the Alice.

The four of them were placed to wait outside of Natsume's room in the hospital. Then the doctor came out of the room.

"Doctor, what's wrong with Natsume? Is he alright? How is he? Please tell us!" Mikan cried at the doctor, not letting him say anything, which made him _sweat dropped, _while Mikan held the doctor, shaking him as if something will drop if she shake him so hard.

"Mikan, if you keep on doing that the doctor won't able to speak." Hotaru scolded Mikan drinking her hot coffee.

"Oh… I'm sorry doctor." Mikan said letting go of the doctor's sleeves.

"Ahem, thank you. Mr. Natsume was over fatigue and his sudden faint is normal. Being in bed for awhile is much needed." The doctor said making it very clear, and then walked away.

"But what is the reason for him to be over fatigued?" Mikan once again asked. But it seems the doctor ignored her and continued to walk away.

"You should calm down now, Mikan. Natsume's fine now, he only need is some rest." Hotaru reassured.

"But…" Mikan protested.

"Mikan…" Hotaru called with a little worry calling her name.

"But then, how can I go to CENTRAL TOWN TOMORROW?" Mikan replied with waterfall tears.

(--iii) was the face plastered on the three's face.

* * *

**Note: The _duck _in the story is another invention of Hotaru. You can say it is like a car, but much bigger and it can fly. It is designed to look like a duck and also it can transform to a mini duck so you can bring it anywhere, very handy!**

**_Authoress' Note: Obviously, this is not a one-shot fic and this will continue. Just to give you a warning, Natsume will not die. This is a tragic story for another reason. Also, please review on what you think about this fic. Please point out my grammatic and spelling errors. I really appreciate your criticisms._**


	2. Each other's POV

_**Authoress' Note: I'm sorry for the wrong spelling in the 1st chapter like Iinchou's name, and I am also thankful for the readers, though you didn't review, at least you read it, and I'm very thankful for the reviewers for reviewing. This is not yet the interesting or climax part of the story, so please bear with it for now. Also, within the four years Natsume didn't cut classes like when he was in the elementary before. Anyway, thank you again. Read on!

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: GA is not mine

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: Each other's POV**_

Honestly, Mikan was really disappointed, because she can't go to the Central Town tomorrow, but the possible reasons that may cause Natsume's fainting can't get out of Mikan's head.  
After what just happened that night, Mikan hesitated to leave the hospital, but Hotaru convinced her, I mean forced her to go back to their rooms. Natsume might not get any sleep, if Mikan stayed in his room.  
So now Mikan is pondering in her room; walking back and forth.  
Mikan's room improved, since she was already a 2-star student. It was a bedroom with a simple closet at the left side of the room and a simple bed at the right side of the room. Also, there was a mini-refrigerator beside Mikan's bed, a bathroom beside the closet and a desk with a chair just beside the door. Of course, Mikan decorated her room with some stuff toys that she bought from the Central Town and some other decors that are pleasing to her. Anyway…

Mikan's POV:

_That Natsume, what was he thinking? How can he be over fatigue if he didn't do anything? _Mikan thought as she was standing on her bed.  
_How can I go to Central Town now? What if I just go to Central town with Hotaru!_ But her idea went down in a cliff when she thought of Mr. Jinno's face in her mind.  
_Aw man, that wouldn't work. Hmmm, going back about Natsume, what did he do to like, "overuse" his body? Is it because of the fourth type?_ Mikan sat at her bed for a moment.  
_Stop thinking about that! That's not going to happen, is it? I mean, there could be a possibility that he's the third type. Instead of his life span, his Alice's life span will be shortened. So what am I worrying about, right? Grr! Why am I asking these questions to myself?_

While still wearing her pajamas, Mikan stepped out of her room and knocked at Hotaru's door, since her room was just near.

"(Knock, knock) Umm, Hotaru can I talk to you for a sec?" Mikan asked knocking at the door.

After a few moments, a mini-gun came out from the door's center.

"Intruder, you have 10 seconds to go back where you came from." A computer voice said.

"(10) Wha-What? (9) What do (8) you mean? (7)" Mikan asked out loud while the computer continued to count.

"(6) But I need (5) to talk to (4) Hotaru!" Mikan shouted.

"3… 2… 1… 0… Target locked, extermination commencing"

"Huh?" Before Mikan can do or say anything bullets of who knows what it is made of, fired Mikan on the forehead.

"Ouch! Aaahh!" Mikan panicked, the gun won't stop firing at her, so she just ran back to her room.

"She can at least just say that she's not available!" Mikan said as she falls on the bed. (If you know what I mean). Thus, her pondering continued…

_Waaah!_ Mikan shouted.  
_I'm back to where I'm started. Grr! I don't know why, but I'm still worried about Natsume... I just can't help it! __This is very rare for Natsume to be like this! What if, what if it is because of the academy? I can still remember what happened four years ago. 'Black cat'…_ The words black cat won't stop ringing in her mind.  
_Whatever he was doing or going to do, I'm going to find out! Wahaha!_ Mikan laughed an evil laugh before she slept, but the "black cat" just can't get out of her head.

* * *

**In the Hospital…**

Natsume's body was still aching and it seems that he's being tortured or something. His eyes were still closed, but in his mind, in his dream, his eyes were clearly open and he can't see anything but a dark place with no light.

"Natsume…" A cold voice called him.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll burn you!" Natsume called back, threatening the person that had just called him.

"Natsume… you haven't change, have you…?" The voice responded.

"…" Natsume stood silently.

"But it seems you have grown well and also getting stronger each day…" A person with black haired stood closely to Natsume. He was wearing a white mask covering half of his face; also he was wearing a black dress with matching black high-heeled shoes.

"Persona…" Natsume whispered to himself.

"Do not forget Natsume_-kun_ you still have missions to do." Persona continued. "Since you are older now, you are obliged to get harder missions than before…" Natsume glared at the teacher.

"Natsume… you will now have to deal with the…… which are stronger than your opponents before." Natsume didn't say anything, as if he didn't care.

"Don't worry about your classes; you are excused whenever you are absent. All you have to do now is do what you are told."

Natsume then woke up with his eyes wide open, while catching his breath as if he can't breathe.

"Darn that Persona." Natsume cursed. But what can he do? He can't protest at all, it was for the academy, wasn't it?

"Tomorrow, another mission, huh?" Natsume told himself. He then laid his head back on the pillow.

"I guess I'm in the hospital _again…_" Natsume looked at the ceiling, thinking about his almost daily missions. He closed his eyes trying to sleep again, and the last thing or person in his mind was Mikan.

"_Stupid girl"_ he whispered and went back to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow came once again and Mikan decided to pay a visit to the hospital and she invited Hotaru and the others too. 

"What are those sunflowers for, Mikan?" Iinchou asked.

"Is that for Natsume?" Ruka added.

"Yup!" Mikan replied with a giggle. "I hope his well!" Mikan continued. _"Well enough to go with me in Central Town. Hehe."_

Mikan was filled with joy and excited to go to the hospital.  
So they went to the hospital and knocked at Natsume's door, but no one answered.

"It seems that Natsume's still sleeping." Ruka stated.

"I don't care… :)" Mikan replied then she slammed the door opened.

They found a neat bedroom without a Natsume in it, with the window clearly open. (Typical escape route)

"Wha- What? Where's Natsume?"

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: Obviously, the last person to speak was Mikan. Anyway, thank you again for reading. I promise you that this story will become more interesting in the further chapters. Please keep on reading and reviewing. And please review this chapter before going on the next. :)_**


	3. A Lost Black Cat?

**_Authoress' Notes: You'll notice that I posted this and chappie 2 at the same time, that's because this is where the fun starts. Well... it's fun for me. :D I hope you reviewed on chappie 2 before reading this chappie. Oh and in this fic, Mikan doesn't know about much of the missions that Natsume is doing. Please read and review!_**

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, but I do own this fic :)

* * *

_**Chapter 3: A lost Black Cat?**_

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan shouted in surprise, dropping the sunflowers.

"Clearly, he escaped through the window." Hotaru replied pointing to the open window.

"I know that! What I mean is, where in the world is he?"

"Mikan, please calm down." Iinchou said trying to calm Mikan, but she didn't hear him and continued to panic.

"Mikan, shut up." Hotaru scolded while hitting Mikan on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Mikan retorted.

"What's your problem anyway? He's more mature than you think, and he knows what he's doing. He is nothing to worry about." Hotaru continued.

"Hmmm, but the doctor said he needs rest!"

"Just calm down, Mikan." Hotaru said coolly, pulling something out of her pocket.

"Is that a… radar?" Iinchou asked, pointing at the thing Hotaru's holding. It is a radar, a green screen with a red dot that is going to the corner of the screen. Below the screen is an arrow pointing to the direction where the dot was going. (Kind of simple actually, except the radar is cute with its round pink shape)

"Ah, you put something on Natsume so that you can follow him… But why?" Mikan added.

"It's a secret…" Hotaru replied. But honestly, she wanted to use Natsume to black mail Ruka again, in a sinister way.

"Come on Hotaru, give it to me for a sec." Mikan said, wanting to find Natsume at once.

"You don't know how to use this, so no." Hotaru replied turning her back on Mikan.

"I know how! You're just going to follow the arrow, right?" Mikan declared snatching the thing from Hotaru, but Hotaru didn't react she just stood there. While Mikan, being worried right now, ran out of the hospital and then to the direction of the arrow.

"Aren't we supposed to follow her?" Ruka asked. Hotaru just smirked at that thought, and then pulled something again from her pocket.

* * *

As for Mikan, shejust ran and ran, she didn't care for the people that she passed by. She didn't even notice Tsubasa saying "hi" to her. 

"What's wrong with her, now?" Tsubasa wondered wearing the brown uniform.

"Maybe there was an emergency." Misaki replied hugging Tsubasa's arm.

"Yeah…"

Mikan continued to follow the arrow… left… right… straight… right... left... straight... the pattern went on and on until she reached a gazebo, a small and a simple one in fact, with a blue roof. Inside she can see a person with a strange outfit, which is black and also wearing a white mask. She has never seen this person before; rather she has never seen any person like him before. And with him is…

"Natsume!" She gasped in surprise, and then hid from the bushes.

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I thought I heard someone calling my name, so I faced the noise, but it seems there was no one. But I'm getting really suspicious about that bush.

"Natsume." Persona called me. I think he thought that I wasn't listening to him.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked me, I thought so…

"This is an important mission, Natsume." He explained to me once again. I already know that, he already told me that this is another organization that is an enemy of the Alice Academy, much like Reo's gang.

"I have said it before that you are old enough to fight these guys, and you have to get ready for them."

"How about the other dangerous-types Alice?" I asked him. Why is it always me anyway? Also, if this is such a dangerous organization, why won't _he_ do it? Don't tell me he's _busy_.

"I knew you would ask that… Well unfortunately for your classmate in the joined class, he failed." This statement surprised me that my eyes widened, and I think he noticed it.

"We have informed the principal about this, and he told me that we should take care of it as soon as possible." And he expects _me_ to take care of it?

"I almost forgot to tell you, one of your _friends_ followed your classmate, and it seems the two of them are in their hands now."

"Who…" I asked him another question.

"The one who can call forth the evil spirits, what was his name again…? Hmm..."

"Yuichi…!" I whispered, and this really surprised me, how did Yuichi get involve in this?

"Oh yes, Yuichi... he was persistent you see. He overheard the conversation of me and the principal."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Persona, I see that you already heard about this organization." The principal said.

"Yes sir, it is more like a group than an organization. A 3 in 1 group…" Persona replied.

"Who are you going to send for this mission…? Him again?"

"I have no choice. They may be only three, but I think they are still powerful."

"Yes, they sent the Academy a signal, it seems that they're provoking and threatening us. It is very brave of them to tell us their exact location."

"The only solution for that is to exterminate them immediately, without creating any commotion or attention from the _outsiders_."

"And you think that Natsume could do that? Don't you think it's too much?"

"Natsume is old enough, I know that-"

"No! Not brother Natsume!" Yuichi interfered, slamming the door open.

"_As expected from a kid like you." _Persona thought to himself.

"He's the only who can do this job, go back to your room." Persona commanded, he already knew that the kid was following him, but he didn't care. Persona looks suspicious, and he knows that.

"You won't understand a thing like this yet, boy. Please go back." The principal suggested in a nice way.

"NO! Brother Natsume will be hurt again, if he's going to do it! Send me instead!" Yuichi protested, Persona just chuckled at the boy's statement.

"Well, aren't you a brave one." After hearing this, Yuichi used his Alice but it was no use. A black hole appeared and sucked the spirits. Was it Persona?

"You're too young, wait for your turn." Persona continued.

"Persona, why won't you send a different student this time?" The principal proposed.

"But principal…" Persona disagreed

"Surely Natsume is not the only dangerous-type student. Send a different student." The principal was determined and Persona can't argue with the decision he made, so he just bowed and answered, "Yes, principal."  
Persona glared at Yuichi, but Yuichi didn't flinch nor did he mind that Persona was glaring at him. Upon leaving the office, Yuichi followed. Persona ignored the boy, and did what the principal told him to do, he sent another student. And that particular student has the Alice of ice; his name is Kori, Atsui Kori. He has spiky icy blue hair with fiery red eyes that has the same age as Natsume.

On the night when he is supposed to go to the group, Yuichi followed him. He doesn't trust this person; he doesn't believe that this 'Kori' guy can defeat the so-called enemy of the academy. When the gate opened, so Kori could go out, Yuichi followed him stealthily, but the guards still saw him.

"Hey yo-" The guards were about to stop the kid, but Persona stopped them.

"He should face the consequences, and he could learn from this learning experience…" Persona affirmed.

"Ye- yes sir." The guards agreed.

So the boy followed Kori, but unfortunately two days have passed and they haven't returned. The group contacted the academy, they said they want Natsume, they shall return the two boys for Natsume.

**_End of flashback

* * *

_**

"What? You're just going to give Natsume? That's just evil!"

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: Sorry for that, I don't know how toend this chapter so I ended right there. Please do review on what you think about it. Also, please kindly point out my mistakes. Thank you!_**


	4. Beginning of the Tragedy with some

**_Authoress' Note: I really appreciate all of your reviews! But there's something I want tocomment somethingabout HPIAL's review. Yes it is "SEARCH, DESTROY, RETRIVAL" kind of mission and "Natsume goes for the mission and Mikan will follow him and get herself killed" might happen, but there's a BIG surprise at the end. So please continue reading. And lastly, why do people read this fic, but never reviews? Please review:D Anyway, read on! _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA **

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4: Beginning of the Tragedy with some stupidity _**

**_

* * *

_**

"That's just evil!" Mikan commented or should I say, protested.

"Mikan! Stay out of this!" Persona laughed at Natsume's statement.

"Natsume, I think you'll need her nullifying Alice, but I guess it is her choice if she'll come or not. And don't worry _Mikan-chan_ we won't give Natsume that easily. We know that Natsume can do this mission. Oh and, before I forget, I'll meet you tonight at exactly 10PM at the gate of the academy." With that, Persona walked out of the gazebo and went on with his own business.

"Natsume, what in the world are you doing? Why does it have to be you?" Mikan asked loudly.

"…" Natsume ignored her and walked away.

"Don't turn your back on me; I'm still talking to you!"

"Just forget whatever you have heard, because you're not going anywhere." Natsume replied.

"But this guy _(whoever he is)_ said that you might need me. I don't know why you have to do these things, but it seems that it has to be YOU! And for your safety, I'm going with you!" After hearing this, Natsume faced Mikan.

"Look Mikan, this has nothing to do with you! Don't add to my problems like Yuichi." Then Natsume once again turned his back on Mikan. Mikan just stood there, she doesn't understand if Natsume was concerned for her or if he was just being mean again. It was only morning, and they started to bicker with each other again. Before Natsume was out of her sight, she called him again.

"Natsume!"

"…"

"Where are you going? You still need rest!"

"It's none of your business." He replied coldly.

After hearing his reply, she went back to her room, with frustration in her, and lockedthe door. She wanted to wait inside her room until 10PM, she doesn't want to eat. She just pondered, lying on her bed. She's still having second thoughts whether she should follow him or not. Even when lunch came, she didn't bother to go out and eat. Hotaru forced her to eat by opening the locked door with her invention, then shoving a pile of delicious food in front of her, but she just closed her mouth and eyes (if possible, even her nose) so she won't be provoked by the delicious, scrumptious food. But then Hotaru stopped forcing her, because she knows when Mikan is really serious and doesn't need to be disturbed, so they left her alone in the room.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

**DING!**

Is it 10PM already? I guess I fell asleep…  
My alarm clock sure is really noisy; I hope no one heard it…  
I turned off the alarm clock and opened the door very slowly. I guess I was expecting someone to surprise me upon leaving the room, but I forgot that I haven't told Hotaru any of this, and this is strictly confidential. I looked at Hotaru's room, making sure that she's asleep. Her lights are off, so I guess she's asleep by now. Come on, who wouldn't be asleep in this time of night? _Me… Yeah, that's right. I have decided to follow Natsume tonight no matter what.  
_I tiptoed out of my room, across the dormitory hall and down the stairs. I'm being very cautious not to wake anyone up. If I ran, the whole school will be awake now, because of my clumsiness. When I got out of the building, I ran towards the gate of the academy, but still being cautious while still hiding behind the trees and the bushes. I don't want anyone to see me, especially Natsume.  
Then at last, I arrived at the gate, and it seems that Natsume has just arrived like me. I still hid behind a tree, but I can't hear what Natsume was saying. I assumed that he was _greeting_ the guy with the white mask on his face. _This guy is really weird!_ I came closer to them, hiding behind the nearest bush. I heard Natsume's voice, asking about the _mission_. But when I came closer, I didn't hear anything! After a few seconds of waiting, the bush was on fire!

"Aaah!" I stood up without thinking, and the two of them were looking straight at me!

* * *

**Natsume's POV:**

I set the bush on fire, and in no time, that stupid girl stood up screaming her head off. My guess was right, she was hiding behind the bush.

"What are you doing here, girlie?" I asked her annoyingly. I can't believe that she really went here. Is she really serious about going with me in this mission?

"What's wrong Natsume? I did tell you that she is needed." I glared at Persona after hearing his statement. Darn him… That girl is not even a Dangerous-type Alice, and he wants her to come?

"Yeah, Natsume! Whether you like it or not, I'll come with you." This girl doesn't know what she's getting herself in to. How can she stick her tongue out at a time like this?

"You don't know what you're talking about, so just go back to your room, right now."

"I don't think so Natsume. She knows what she's talking about and she knows what she's doing. And like what she said, whether you like it or not, she _will_ come with you." Persona smirked after saying these things in 'a matter of fact' tone. I cocked an eyebrow at him, and Mikan just stuck her tongue out again. _I can't believe that she's already 14…_

"Whatever… just tell me where their hiding place is." I asked Persona, I can't say anything anymore. I can't talk back at him. Grrr…

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"You can't say it's there hiding place, because they intentionally gave out a signal from their place." Persona replied.

"Then where is it?" Mikan asked anxiously.

"Here is a map to their place. They are expecting you there, so no need for a "surprise" entrance." Persona explained handing the map to Natsume. "You'll find the 'building' easily, just follow the directions."

Mikan wore her serious face and followed Natsume outside the gate.

"Be careful there, even though they're just a group and not actually an organization, they still possess powerful Alice." Persona warned them and went back to the faculty.

"But-!" Mikan called out, but before she can finish her sentence, Persona just disappeared. She was going to ask about their Alice.

"Hey Natsume, do you have any idea about our enemies' Alice?" Mikan asked Natsume instead, as they started to walk.

"…" Natsume ignored her.

"Hey are you still angry that I came?"

"…" Nothing… Natsume didn't answer yet again.

"Fine then. If that's what you want,I won't talk." Mikan kept quiet, and it seems that Natsume's walking became faster and faster as minutes go by. But every after 5minutes, Mikan will just blabber unnecessary and nonsense stories to break the silence. But whenever she can't think of a story there will be an awkward pause that will lead to an uncomfortable silence. After 2 hours, Mikan can't stand the silence and the pace of their running, I mean walking is getting at.

"Waah! I can't stand this!" After yelling, Mikan tripped. Natsume saw this and stopped running.

"Ouch…"

"Stand up girl. We don't have time to waste." Natsume handed her his hand.

"Th- thanks…" After standing up, they began to run.

"Hurry up, we're almost there."

They reached a forest, and within a forest they saw a house not a building. It wasn't out of the ordinary nor does it seem to be a house fit for an evil group. It was just an ordinary two storey-house with red roof and the same old cream walls.

"Is this it?" Mikan asked in whisper. They were hiding behind the bushes.

"…" Natsume didn't bother to reply.

"Well, I guess this is the reason why that guy wearing heels said we can find it easily." Mikan said looking at Natsume.

"…"

"So are we just going to barge in or knock-"

"Shsh!" Natsume shushed her. Someone went out of the house, and looked at her watch as if she was expecting something or someone to come at this time.

"A woman?" Mikan shouted in surprise. Natsume covered Mikan's mouth. That's why Natsume didn't want Mikan to come, she's too noisy!  
Well, this particular woman doesn't look like a kidnapper, Mikan has a reason to be surprised. She has very good looks and sexy body. She has straight blonde hair that reaches her back with matching green eyes. She was wearing a red one-sided shoulder blouse and blue jeans. And she had her feet bare. She looks more like a model than a wicked woman. And it seems she's in her mid-20.  
The woman heard Mikan's voice then a smirk was seen in her smooth pink lips.

"Yes! I'm a woman! Do you have a problem?" The woman shouted back in reply, putting her hands on her hips.

Mikan bit Natsume's hands, stood up and shouted back at the woman. "No, not really! I think you look really beautiful!" Natsume can't believe how stupid Mikan can get. She just gave their location away. Who knows what that woman can do to them… So Natsume didn't have a choice but to stand up too and walked closer to the woman, they were about 2 meters apart. Though she might have an Alice, Natsume was sure that she doesn't possess any weapons for defense, and he's always ready for surprises.

"My, my, aren't we brave to come closer." The woman complimented Natsume.

"Na- Natsume! What are you doing?" Mikan shouted then ran towards Natsume.

"Oh I see, you're the famous "black cat" Hyuuga Natsume. Nice to meet you, I'm Yamamoto Yuki." The Yuki person came closer and gave her handfor ashake.

"…" Natsume didn't reply at all, nor did he took her hand for just a simple shake.

"I see that you're a shy one." Yuki turned her back and went to the door. "But I don't believe that you're really shy. Come on in, the two boys are waiting inside." Yuki opened the door and faced Mikan and Natsume. Natsume twitched in annoyance, while Mikan held his hand. Natsume gave Mikan an annoyed face, but just received a smile as a reply.

"Come now, nothing bad will happen to you. Remember, we need you Natsume." Yuki smiled and let the two teens come in.

"_Yes, that's right. They need Natsume, so they won't hurt us."_ Mikan thought.

So the two of them followed and went inside. When they stepped in, they saw a beautiful living room, and a dining room further inside, it was like a house for a normal family. But when they saw the dining room, Yuichi was there eating…

_"Spaghetti?" _Mikan thought to herself.

"Yuichi!" Natsume called him, then he ran towards him.

"Is that his name? Yuichi? Well isn't this a coincidence." Yuki said.

"Yuichi." Natsume called him again, but he didn't receive any response. This was strange. He looked closely at Yuichi, and he saw that his eyes were clearly blank.

"What did you do to Yuichi…" Natsume asked in a deep scary voice.

"Yes, as I was saying, they have the same name, but they have different Alice." Yuki continued.

"Who?" Mikan asked.

"My brother."

"Wha- what?"

* * *

**_Authoress' Note: Please review! I promise I'll update faster if you reviewed:)_**


End file.
